Heat
by WickedSecret
Summary: Pain. Fear. Trust. Love? Follow Amaya and Sesshomaru's journey as they discover not only things about themselves, but also about each other while living together under increasingly uncomfortable standards. SesshOC


_**Disclaimer: All InuYasha characters belong to the ever talented Rumiko Takahashi, I claim naught but Amaya Ame and Misaki. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's right everyone! Amaya's back in another classic love story with our favorite Taiyoukai! I know, I know. I gave up on Night Rain. Or so you think! Night Rain is a slow story, I'm trying to work out the ever cheese kinks in the newest chapter. So for now enjoy the newest story featuring Sesshomaru and my OC Amaya. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Amaya Ame walked the bustling streets of Tokyo, dodging bodies and juggling two cups of steaming coffee in each hand. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a slick pony tail with just two strands lose to frame her face. Her midnight blue business suit clung to her body as her polished black heels crunched on the sidewalk. Bright, moss green eyes scanned the faces around her as she ducked into a tall building. The polished floors gleamed in the early morning light and Amaya headed straight for the elevator. With expert movements, she managed to balance one coffee cup on the other in order to hit the button for the top floor of the building. On the ride up she managed to compose herself and when the doors slid open she gave off the impression of upmost perfection and calm. A woman stood up from behind a polished desk and bowed at the waist as Amaya made her way across the carpeted floor.<p>

"Ame-San, I advise that you prepare yourself." The woman said as she hurried to Amaya's side. "He's in a sour mood this morning." Amaya laughed and shook her head, eyeing the secretary with keen green eyes.

"Oh Mizuki, when isn't he in a sour mood." The secretary shook her head, her dark brown curls bobbing around her face.

"No. He's in a very…very sour mood this morning. He's already gotten three calls from Systed Corp's CEO, had to reschedule two meetings and three interviews…" The young woman sighed. Amaya shook her head and slid out of her heavy lined peacoat.

"That's nothing he can't handle. So we have no need to worry. "

"And…his mother is coming for lunch this afternoon, completely out of the blue." Amaya paled.

"Now, we have a problem." She began her walk down a long hallway. "Mizuki you're going to need to get the finest selection of chicken, fish, beef…anything you can on order. We all know how picky his mother can be sometimes. I want salads, side dishes, caviar…whatever you can get that might tickler her fancy. And if it comes down to it, use the companies influence to get us reservations at a classy restaurant. I don't care what they serve. As long as the food is good and expensive enough, I'm sure his mother won't care either." The two stopped outside two large red wood doors. "Hopefully we can get this lunch over with quickly and he'll be in a better mood. Now, hurry, go."

"Yes of course, right away, Ame-San." Mizuki hurried back down the hall they had come and Amaya turned to face the music. Staring at the golden plaque that decorated the door she sighed. The plaque read: Sesshomaru Taisho; CEO. With a long sigh, she pushed open the door, checking in closed with her skirted hip.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-Sama." She said, venturing across the large office to the desk. The chair swiveled and she was met by a pair of molten gold-yellow eyes. Sesshomaru Taisho was the very personification of power. It clung to him like a physical being, an extension of himself. He examined her with narrowed eyes, his nostrils quivered slightly and Amaya set his coffee cup down. She removed the lid and her senses were overpowered by the bitter-sweet scent of the sugar infused black coffee that she slid toward her boss. "I hear you've had quite the busy morning thus far."

"You're late." Sesshomaru's golden eyes never left her as Amaya bustled about his office, gathering paperwork and other essentials for the morning. She arched a dark brow and turned to face him.

"On the contrary," She said softly, setting a manila folder down on the desk. "I am actually quite early. I am not scheduled to work until nine-thirty. It is only," she checked her watch, "Eight-fifty." She said matter-of-factly. The CEO's eyes narrowed slightly, but he offered nothing more than a soft,

"Hnn." He stood with swift grace and, with coffee in hand, he walked to stand beside the window. After checking to make sure the door was secured, Amaya followed. She stood several feet to the side, her eyes following the bodies that walked below them. She exhaled lightly, dropping her illusion, standing tall and proud, the blood red markings standing out brightly against the pale skin of her face and ankles. She flexed her fingers and examined her claws with a critical silver-green eye. Sesshomaru still stood, staring out the window and Amaya had a chance to examine the magenta markings on his cheeks, the violet crescent moon on his forehead, the sharp and poisonous claw tips and when he spoke, the delicately pointed fangs.

"Systed Corp. is trying to goad us into another merger." He said, returning to his desk. Amaya let out an exasperated sigh and stood by the desk.

"Taitchi just can't take 'no' for an answer, can he." The taiyoukai snorted. "Did you turn him down again?" The single nod that followed her question satisfied Amaya enough to keep from asking any more.

Taisho Industries was one of the most successful companies in Japan, manufacturing everything from clothing, to electronics, to car parts, and even houses. They had branches all across the globe; Russia, France, America, Italy and so on. They had many partners and many people fighting to become partners. The fact that Systed Corp, one the most prominent electronic companies in Tokyo and their biggest competition in the electronic field wanted in on Taisho Corps earnings did not go well with the CEO. Sesshomaru had turned down a merger with the CEO of Systed Corp, Hideki Taitchi, nearly half a dozen times in the course of four months, and he was not about to back down.

As Sesshomaru's personal assistant, Amaya was well aware of the tension between the two CEO's, a tension that only grew worse every time the merger was turned down. She was given a good, close look into the workings of Taisho Industries and she understood where Sesshomaru was coming from. After all, the taiyoukai had founded the company himself nearly two centuries before hand, and Amaya was there to wait on him hand and foot while he conquered yet another obstacle in his path of power.

The intercom beeped, drawing Amaya from her thoughts. She glanced at her watch and found that she had been standing quietly while Sesshomaru worked for nearly two hours. She reached over and pressed the call button.

"Go ahead." She said with a slight growl. Mizuki's voice carried through the little box.

"Ame-San…there's a call for you on line two."

"Thanks you Mizuku." She said. She turned to leave, but Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"Amaya." He said with silent authority. Amaya stopped and turned.

"Yes sir?"

"I regret to inform you that 'picky' is too much of an understatement to describe my mother." The small hint of amusement that mingled in his words caused a smile to tug at Amaya's lips. With a slight bow, she excused herself, replaced her illusion of humanity and exited Sesshomaru's office. Her desk was located just down the hall in a small entry room before her boss's office. Sliding into her chair she lifted her phone to her ear.

"Amaya Ame here." She drawled.

"Good morning, Miss Ame, this is Momo Umeko calling to confirm your lunch reservations for three this afternoon here at Mario's." Amaya made a face. She wasn't entirely one for Italian, but for some strange reason, Sesshomaru's mother was in love with the cuisine.

"Yes, of course. " She said with a wry sigh. "I'm sorry, what time were our reservations for?" There was a pause.

"Your reservations are for noon, ma'am." _Perfect…_ Amaya thought. If she was lucky, she could hurry along with lunch and send Sesshomaru's mother on her way by one-thirty at the latest.

"Thanks you very much. Have a nice day."

"You too Miss. Ame." The line went dead and Amaya rubbed her temples. Amaya understood the stress that came with any visit from the mother of her boss. Naoko Taisho was one of the most fickle youkai Amaya had yet to meet. She was proud and powerful, cold and ruthless. She was known for her conniving mind and manipulative ways. If Amaya had to pick her most dangerous feature, it had to have been her beauty. Naoko Taisho was fair skinned with silver hair that shined a beautiful ice blue in direct sunlight. Her eyes were a deep shade of goldenrod, capable of seeing things that no other person could see.

When it all came down to it, Amaya hated having to be in the same vicinity as Naoko for any long amount of time. It set her on edge, caused her to become snippety without real reason. She sighed and dropped her empty coffee cup in the garbage under her desk, wondering why she was still carrying it around. She busied herself with paperwork for a while when a familiar scent tickled her nose. She stiffened and looked up through her lashes to see the woman in question sauntering down the hallway towards her. Listening carefully she found that Sesshomaru was in the middle of a business call so she would have to play defense for the time being. Standing quickly, Amaya placed herself between the Western Lady and her son's office. Naoko blinked several times at the obstacle in her path and smiled a slow, dark smile.

"Amaya Ame!" The lady exclaimed with obvious exaggeration. "How nice it is to see you. It's been so long."

"It's been two months, Naoko-sama." She said with a slight sigh. The Western Lady arched a brow.

"That's right. You're always here."

"I work for your son. I'm here until he tells me to leave."

"Does that mean you'll be joining us for lunch this afternoon?" The distaste in the woman's voice set Amaya's teeth on edge.

"Naturally. You son requested my presence."

"I can hardly picture my son 'requesting' anything. You're coming of your own free will, aren't you?" With a sigh Amaya realized that lying would be pointless, because Naoko would be able to smell it the instant she thought up a lie. So instead, she bent the truth.

"That's partly right." She said with a small smirk. "I'm going not because Sesshomaru-Sama has asked or demanded I go. I am going because I know it is my job to be there, should he need me for anything that has to do with business. And in all honesty, I'd rather be there from the beginning than show up unexpectedly just so he can make a business call." From Sesshomaru's office, Amaya heard his phone click into the receiver. "He's ready to see you now." She said sweetly, leading Naoko down the hall. She rapped twice on the heavy doors before pushing them open and stepping into Sesshomaru's office.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, you're mother has arrived."

"So I noticed." The taiyoukai mumbled gruffly, his nose buried in paper work. The Lady of the West swept by Amaya and quickly made herself comfortable in one of the leather chairs across from her son.

"Have you no greeting for your mother?" She whined dramatically. Sesshomaru raised his eyes and arched one silver brow. Naoko sighed and rubbed her temples while Amaya closed the doors and prepared tea in the corner of Sesshomaru's office. The fact that she wished to eavesdrop on the conversation between mother and son was no secret, and both Sesshomaru and Naoko knew that. However, Amaya kept her mind preoccupied as she measured out Sesshomaru's favorite blend of tea, easily blocking out the chatter that passed between mother and son; even though it was one sided chatter on Naoko's side. She carried over a small tray and set two cups of tea down before stepping away to stand behind Sesshomaru's chair. Noticing Amaya's return, Naoko switched the subject of conversation to something that she could allow Amaya to speak of. "Where exactly are you planning on taking me to lunch, Miss. Ame?" Naoko asked.

"There's an Italian restaurant ten minutes from here. It's very high maintenance and my secretary had to pull a few stings to get us in." Naoko turned her eyes to her son, her slim brows drawn together.

"Sesshomaru, why does your secretary have a secretary?" Amaya had to bite back the growl she felt forming in her chest and instead, snorted.

"I am not a secretary." She seethed. "I am a personal assistant." Naoko's goldenrod eyes found Amaya's misty green ones, which were glowing an impressive shade of silver.

"What's the difference?" Amaya couldn't stop the snarl that tore from her throat. She didn't care that this woman was the Lady of the West. She didn't care that this woman had been mated to the most powerful inu-youkai in history. She didn't care that this woman mothered the second most powerful inu-youkai to walk the planet. All she cared about was the fact that she wished to rip Naoko Taisho's throat out.

"Amaya," Sesshomaru's cool voice snapped the raging female from her trance and the hidden authority caused her to lower her eyes. She could feel his yoki flare and his molten gaze on her; she tilted her head slightly, bearing her throat and releasing a soft whine of apology. "Go tell Mizuki that we are leaving now."

"Yes sir." She said, bowing deeply at the waist. She stalked past The Western Lady, keeping her eyes straight because she knew that if she were to see the smug look on that woman's face no one would be able to stop her from murdering the bitch. She stormed down the hall, seething, lashing out with her very essence. As she came into the main hall, Mizuki's chestnut colored eyes were wide. Amaya fought to compose herself and managed a sigh before she slid into her coat.

"Did you have another fight with his mother, Ame-San?" Mizuki asked. Amaya huffed and lifted Sesshomaru's jacket off the rack, folding it neatly over her arm.

"That….that…woman just pushes my buttons." Amaya muttered, leaning against Mizuki's desk.

"Did she call you his secretary again?"

"There's a big difference between 'personal assistant' and 'secretary'." Amaya grumbled.

"Besides the obvious difference in pay?"

"Yes."


End file.
